I Can't Live A Lie
by MiMiTheANGEL
Summary: Bloom is going to leave Sky why? Bloom thoughts of her relationship with Sky. Is better than it sounds.[Discontinued]Read it!
1. Not a Shadow

A/N New story!

I am not Sky's girlfriend not a shadow of him. I am Bloom a girl who fell in love with Sky. I was a _shadow_ I hid behind him I was scared and Sky always protected me. I was a shadow everyone knew Sky, but not me. People asked me "Aren't you Sky's girlfriend" or "You're the girl who defeats bad guys".

I was _never _called by Bloom only by my friends. I felt like a _nobody_ without Sky. When I was with Sky _everyone_ looked at us and watched our every move. When I was walking through halls no one noticed _me_. I couldn't be myself I knew I wouldn't fit in.

I was only myself with the winx club. If I was normal to Sky I knew I would embarrass him. I was sweet to everyone, but deep down I wanted to be someone else. I was living a lie I was not myself.

I had to runaway from _this._ I was going to leave Sky so he could find someone better. Who he wouldn't be ashamed anymore a disgrace. Sky loves me, but deep down I could see he didn't love with all his heart.

I had to proof to myself that I didn't have to rely on Sky. I have to leave Sky so I can live where I could show my true self. I have to leave. I wrote a note to Sky explaining why I left. By tomorrow I would be gone and never see any of my friends again.

I would never see Sky again the memories will be the only thing I would have left. I will watch my friends from evil and guide them. I could be like their guardian angel. I wrote the note to Sky and left it on his desk

Sky woke the next day and noticed the note. He picked it up it had his name written on it.

_Sky_

_I ran away from a lie don't look for me I don't want to be found. I left because you deserve someone better. I don't want to be someone people want me to be. When you can accept and others then maybe I will come back. Until then goodbye Sky I will move on and so should you. If we ever see each other again you won't recognize me. We have to face reality we were both in a relationship that won't go anywhere. I feel that if I make a mistake it will cost me. I make mistakes Sky and people will hate me for doing them and leaving you. _

_Goodbye_

_Bloom_

"Bloom" Sky whispered. _She left me maybe we we're living a lie. I love her and always I will move on, but won't forget you Bloom. Maybe in the future we will see each other again._

A/N I wrote this I might make a sequel this is only one chapter. I think it was okay I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day, but had no idea. This is not a love story. REVIEW! It is complete if you want to know what happens there might be a sequel.


	2. On My Own

A/N Sorry it took time I'm been very busy lately. I needed time to think of what to write next.

Bloom had been walking for a long time now. She couldn't use her winx or they could track her down. The walk seemed endless like a destination you would never reach. Bloom hadn't cry that she ran away yet. She missed her friends already, but mostly Sky.

She couldn't keep her relationship with Sky people were always watching me as if they are stalkers. I think the pressure just got to me and made me snap. Sky was an ok, but then I felt different about like our relationship was just like first crush.

I felt like that Sky was using me and trying to prove to _someone_ he was worthy. We basically didn't go on dates it was just hanging out like we used to when we were friends. Diaspro I always hated her. She always tried to get Sky. Well guess what you can have him I don't want him. He treats you _better_ than me. Your royal and _everyone_ loves _you_.

When Diaspro flirted with him I got jealous I was ready to use the Dragon Fire. If a guy ever flirted with me Sky wouldn't get jealous he'd just watch enjoying the scene. Wait until I catch that guy going to Diaspro for _comfort._ He's not going to hear the end of this. Now where to go? Not near the realms were my friends live. I can't go home to my parent's house. That's the first place they'll look.

I mean I have no money just some clothes and food. How long am I going to last? I might as well train my winx so I can be strong physically and mentally. I'm still mad at myself for leaving, but I had to do it. I wasn't happy with Sky. What was I supposed to say "Sky our relationship sucks its pointless". I was having a hart time reading this map why didn't I pay attention to the geography teacher? (Earth)

How do I kill this I can't even start a fire. This is what I get for having no survival skills. I in the wilderness is not going great. It's not the greatest combination well Stella would have lasted less. Bloom had no idea where she was not even in what realm.

The sun was setting and disappearing. I'm stuck here until tomorrow when I can see again. Bloom tried to sleep in the floor which was very rough. She tried to set up a tent which should be easy right? Bloom was struggle ling to set up. You can't do this with just one person. Her attempts were useless this was way to hard.

She heard laughing from the bushes. She was mad people spying on her. "Come on out before I seriously lose it and you don't want to see me mad" she said trying to sound tough. A few people came out the all looked like my age. They looked friendly, but I couldn't trust anyone. "Who are you" I demanded. "We are. . .

A/N guys review or I'll think you don't like this story. So review!


	3. Friend or Foe?

A/N I came up with an idea on who the kids are. Well here's 3rd chapter enjoy. I'm a chapter behind guys it's hard trying to catch up. Well the only thing to do now is try to get some inspiration to continue. I know I left you at a cliffy.

_She heard laughing from the bushes. She was mad people spying on her. "Come on out before I seriously lose it and you don't want to see me mad" she said trying to sound tough. A few people came out the all looked like my age. They looked friendly, but I couldn't trust anyone. "Who are you?" I demanded. "We are. . ._

Bloom stared at them as if they were weird. I saw a group of for teenagers. There were two girls who looked at least a year older than me. One had blonde hair and had blue eyes with a long skirt. She reminded me of Stella with the fashion. The other was a brunette who has a hat on with a skirt and a clue shirt. There were two guys one reminded me of Sky he had blue eyes and blonde her. The other guy had blue hair with spiked. He had baggy jeans and had a skateboard in his arms.

"Well this is Ali, Hannah, Mike and I'm Clyde" Clyde introduced. "And you are?" Clyde asked. "My name is Bloom," she said. "Cool well we're heading to the city, but were lost" Ali said. Ali turned and gave Mike a cold look. "Hey I told you it's not my fault we forgot the map," he said. Bloom noticed the argument and decided to help. "Um, I have a map I just can't understand it" Bloom said shyly.

"Well Mike get over there and read it" Hannah ordered. "I don't know how to read maps," Mike said. "Luckily I do at least I didn't flunk geography" said Ali. Ali walked over to me and studied the map. After what seemed hours for the teens she finally said "We go north to get to the city" she said. "Took you long enough we could have been out of here sooner" said Clyde. "Then next time you try reading the map," Ali shouted at Clyde. "Yeah sure whatever" said Clyde.

"Hey aren't you coming?" Mike asked. Bloom shook her head "I'm heading deeper into the woods" she said. "There's nothing there not even people only trees," Hannah said. "You should come with us it's not that bad after you get used to our arguments" Mike said. "Why are who heading to the city?" Bloom asked. "Well the four of us a created a band and we need a person so we're holding auditions" she said.

"We're holding auditions to make fun of people who think they can sing," Mike said laughing. "Don't remind me last time I lasted like an hour before I had to quit listening" Hannah said. "Come on we have to go catch up before they start killing each other," said Mike. Mike and Hannah started running fast to catch up. They ran fast I guess they would kill each other if we didn't stop the fight. As we got nearer you could hear yelling and insults.

Ali and Clyde were yelling at each other. Hannah went to Ali to stop her from punching Clyde's nose and to calm her down. Mike went to Clyde to stop him from using any magic. I watched I was confused on why they fought so much. Both refused to apologize they just kept walking like nothing happened. It reminded me of Sky how we fought, but not insulted each other. I missed maybe we were _only_ supposed to be friends.

The rest of the walk was silent. It was awkward I have never been in so much silence Stella always had something to talk about. It was strange _not_ having the winx club with me in an adventure. We finally reached the city they argued in where to go. Ali and Mike wanted to get something to eat, but Hannah and Clyde wanted to go to the auditions. Neither were going to win it was a draw, but they weren't calling quit. I just started laughing they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry it's just funny what you're fighting about" I said I couldn't stop laughing. "You know we don't have to go to auditions," said Hannah. Now they looked at Hannah like she was _really_ crazy. "I'm saying that we shouldn't look Bloom will you be willing to become a member of the band," Hannah said. I was shocked, but I had nothing to do with my life now. "Yeah I'll join, but what do I have to do in the band?" I asked. "Well can you sing?" Mike asked. "I can sing I guess," I answered. "Great because we have a concert tomorrow" Clyde said.

"Tomorrow" I repeated. "Yes you can sing any song you like we won't memorize any of our songs" said Ali. I knew the perfect song that I was going to sing tomorrow. "So since there's no more audition can we go eat?" asked Mike. "Can't go an hour without eating can you" said Hannah. Mike blushed he was so embarrassed he looked like a tomato. We started walking to the nearest food place. I was starving I hadn't in a while.

We entered a fast food place the name of the restaurant sounded French. Mike was stuffing himself he seemed like he ate a lot, but he didn't look fat. After we all finished and watched Mike eat. "Mike if you ate less we could eat more" Clyde said. "Then why don't you?" he responded. "We see our future eating all day no thank you," said Ali. "Sorry guys I don't have any money" I said.

"Don't worry Mike is paying" said Hannah. "What?" he said with a stuffed mouth. "You heard me," said Hannah. "Why?" he said. "You eat the most now you're paying," said Hannah. The rest of the group started standing and headed to the door. I stood up too and went outside. Mike went to go pay the bill. He came out with take out. "Do you know how much that bill was?" he yelled. "Well maybe if you ate less we could pay less" Ali yelled back. Everyone laughed including me Mike would never stop eating.

A/N I updated! Is There Such A Thing? Will be updated tomorrow or during the week. I made my chapters longer so I could catch up. Review!


End file.
